Ben 10: Ultimate Team Tennyson
This series takes place after Ben 10 Team Tennyson. All of Ben's aliens have been upgraded to Ultimate form with a new Omnitrix.Courtney even acquires a copy from Azmuth. Rating Unlike other Ben 10 series, Ultimate Team Tennyson is rated PG-13, Because Gwen is seen almost nude in one episode. Another episode is where Gwen and Julie were seen in their underwear.There is swearing in some of the episodes. Plot It's 1 year since the Timeking has been defeteted, so he gets revenge by making a new bigger team. Azmuth has created a new Omnitrix which can turn Ben's aliens Ultimate called, The BenMatrix. His aliens, like Tick Tock, Fluffball and 13 have been Upgraded into Ultimate forms. Plus Ben has got some new ones, like Cotton Candy, Cubehead and Aquamummy.l. Courtney's Omnitrix has been upgraded when she acquires a clone of Ben's.Some old characters have returned, like Stu and Brittney. Ben must re-unite his old team of heroes to defeat Timeking's new team. Episode Guide Season 1 * Hero Fued * Can Mountains Jump? * Toying Around * Xtreme Trouble * Horror Force * Somethings Wrong With Kevin.... * Candyland * 3 Times The Charm * King Of The Mountain * Twin Day Season 2 * Revenge Of The Plumber * Old Grandfather Clock.. * 19510 * Big Headed Ben * Super Powered Volcano Island * Ben 10 Team Tennyson Universe * And Then There Were 3 * Enforced * Back To School * Merry Attackmas Part 1 * Merry Attackmas Part 2 Season 3 * Ultimate Hex * Don't Join Team Tennyson * Radiation Mode * What's With All The Ultimates? * Horror Show * Galaxy Hero's * Universe Of Misfit Alien's * Pirate's Of The Omnitrix * Fight The Drill * Together We Ultimately Stand Season 4 * In The Deep (part 1) * In The Deep (Part 2) * Negitive Ben * Albedo 2.0 * Alien King * Visit From An Old Friend * Ninja's and Knights * Big Ball Of Fire * High Tech-Atrix * Alien Thanksgiving * Beep,Bloop,Bring * Chang in Maine * The Ultimate-Ultimate Forms? Season 5 * Much More Magic * Power of the Alpfabit * King Bilvian * Too Old To Enforce Part 1 * Too Old to Enfocer Part 2 * Princess Gwen * Double Life * Misfit Of The Mountain * Osimiany-ish * Medival Ben Season 6 *Easy as Reese Pieces *Donkey Kong 10 *3000 *Dragon Ball Ben 10 *The Staff *Who's The Evil Twin *Spike *If you add wood... *You get... *Fire! *Kingdom 10 *The Goop Squad *Dark Sides Part 1 *Dark Sides Part 2 Season 7 * Out Heroed * Paradox Of Paradox's * Ben 10 The Clone Wars: The Grevoius Years * Army of 6 * Grudge Of The Ex- Plumbers Aliens * Heatblast * Four Arms * Diamondhead * Ghostfreak * Stinkfly * XLR8 * Wildmutt * Greymatter * Ripjaws * Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Benwolf * Benmummy * BenVicktor * Ditto * Eyeguy * Waybig * Swampfire * Jetray * Humongosaur * Chromastone * Big Chill * Echo Echo * Goop * Upchuck * Spidermonkey * Alien X * Lodestar * Rath * Nanomech New Aliens * Ultimate Swampfire * Ultimate Humongosaur * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Big Chill * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Ultimate Goop * Ultimate Chromastone * Ultimate Jetray * Ultimate Fourarms * Ultimate XLR8 * Ultimate Brainstorm * Splice * Cubehead * Cotton Candy * Pyrowolf * Lightning Arms * Tick Tock * Stinger * Angel * 13 * Gargoyle * Fluffball * VeggieBen * Gold Freak * Lava Skull * Katastraphi * Raddlesnake * H20 * Armodrillo Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson Episodes Category:Miniseries